PC:Dox (stonegod)
Dox, Hand of Her Dark Lady It is time. Everything dies. Some beings, however, refuse to recognize this irrefutable fate, defying Her Dark Lady Peresefa and the claim of Her Lord Lauto. The Order of the Good sees that each is given what they are owed in their due time. The ill suffer no longer, the old move to their reward, the wretched suffer their fate, and the undead cease their stolen unlives. That is the task of the Order; Dox is a loyal servant. Summary= |-| Stats= sblock=Doxcolor=darkorchidbDox/b/color—Male Shade Son of Peresefa Executioner 8 Initiative: +10, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 14 AC: 25 (26 w/ TWF), Fort: 23, Reflex: 22 (23 w/ TWF) Will: 18 — Speed: 6 HP: 64/64, Bloodied: 32, Surge: 16, Surges left: 9/9 Resist 3 ongoing, 4 all vs target last hit Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Garrote Strangle Poisoned Dagger Quick Lunge Hidden Stab/color color=#AA2255Assassin's Strike Low Blow/color color=#44AA44One with Shadow Darting Shadow/color color=#AA2255Warlock's Curse Fleeting Shade/color color=goldenrod2 Assassin Poisons (daily) Elven Battle Leather Armor (encounter) Rope of Climbing (free)/color Dox - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3ADox_%28stonegod%29[/sblock] |-| Equipment= Coins: 2814 gp Encumbrance: 31 lbs Normal Load: 80 lbs Heavy Load: 160 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs |-| Fluff= Background Deep beneath the Chapel of Obolus, beneath even the Mausoleum, the Order of the Good have their chapterhouse. In these stark, dark halls (they are never lit), the monks of the order train and feel the skeins of Fate. They serve Her Dark Lady in Her aspects of Fate and Death—it is they who make sure a line is cut when it struggles against its culling. Dox grew up in the chapterhouse, his parents haven given him up to pay debts to Her Lord. Like all the Order, he underwent the Skein, wherein a shard of Herebos is infused in the supplicant. While the better known Trail of Five Darkness is similar, the Skein does not so much turn one to darkness so much as make one unremarkable. It is Her power that make those of the Order hard to look at: They does not wish to register them, falling naturally off them as if there was nothing there. Thus infused, it makes the Order's work as assassins of Fate that much easier. Dox is a Hand of Her Lady: A free agent in the world. His footsteps walk where She wills, and he ensures that those whose time is up pay their final debts. Appearance & Personality It is hard to describe Dox, as the Skein has infused him with indistinctiveness. He clothes are dark but nondescript, his eyes a grey or blue or green, his hair unremarkable. His movements are simple, never drawing attention; his speech even toned, neither too loud or too soft. Dox is generally quiet, and rarely draws undue attention to himself when not doing his job. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 145 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Though he does Her holy work, not all are appreciative. Some may be trying to get their vengeance. * The Order may have tasks Dox must complete * Dox's family may still be alive, and are perhaps looking for him Kicker Dox's final mission before achieving his Hand status was the destruction of an undead goliath that had somehow escaped Lauto's reach. What created it and why? History Wizards in Winter: Dox investigated some mysterious trouble with the shipmen of Winter Soltice gifts to Daunton. Apparently, a creature from beyond was disturbing the way things should be. Dox corrected this with lethal force as intended. |-| Math= Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Darkvision Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +3 Con, -1 Race) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Shade (HoS) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Primordial * One with Shadow * Shadow Origin * Fragile Vitality * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Darkvision Class Features Assassin (Executioner) (HoS) * Assassin's Strike * Guild Training: Red Scales * Attack Finesse (Executioner): 1d8 extra damage 1/turn w/ one-handed weapon, garrote, blowgun, or short bow. Also use Dex for MBAs. * Poison use: Know 3 1st level poisons, can create 2 after an extended rest. Immune to own poisons. * Quick Swap (Executioner): 1/turn, free action to draw or stow weapon and then draw another weapon. * Versatile Defense: Two-Weapon Defense feat bonus * Death Attack: When dealing damage with a melee or ranged attack, if the target has less than or equal to 10 hit points afterwards, Dox can choose to drop it to 0 hp. * Nimble Drop: When taking falling damage, Dox reduces it by 14 hp. If totally reduced, he does not fall prone. * Perfect Disguise: Can create disguises for himself as part of a rest; resisted by Bluff + 5. Requires a disguise kit. Theme Features Son of Alagondar (Peresefa) (NCS) * Low Blow power * Grant +1 power attack bonus to allies flanking * 5th: Bonus to Stealth and Thievery Feats * Student of Malediction: Warlock MC, Warlock's Curse 1/encounter * Cursed Shadow: Gain Shadow Walk * Two-Weapon Defense: +1 shield bonus to AC/Ref when wielding to weapons * Cunning Stalker: CA vs enemies with no other creature adjacent * Ki Focus Expertiese: +1 feat to attacks; +1 dmg vs bloodied targets * Venom Hand Assassin: During rest, choose one weapon; next strike does 1d8 extra poison damage on hit, none on miss. * Superior Fortitude: +2 to Fortitude; resist 3 ongoing damage Background Arcane Agent: +2 Stealth Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial Powers }} |-| Tracking= Money +1800 gp starting gold for 7th level character -1000 gp Iron Body Ki Focus +1 - 520 gp Wrestler's Gloves -------- 280 gp remaining +5764 gp form Wizards in Winter + 200 gp from selling Iron Body Ki Focus +1 - 30 gp Disguise Kit -3400 gp Belt of Vim -------- 2814 gp remaining Items * Iron Armbands of Power (Lvl 6) from new 7th lvl character * Elven Cloak +2 (Lvl 7) from new 7th lvl character * Elven Battle Leather Armor +2 (Lvl 8) from new 7th lvl character * Rope of Climbing, Iron Body Ki Focus +2, and Elven Chain Shirt from Wizards in Winter XP XP Awards: * 10000 From retirement of Fracture * 5200 from Wizards in Winter Total XP: 15,200 Wishlist TBA |-| Approvals= Approvals Level 7 Approval 1 *The formatting in the Sustain line on Hidden Stab is messed up. (Fixed Stonegod 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) *What do the asterisks by your Skills in your Summary mean? (Trained skills) Errors are so minor that they can hardly be called errors, so: *Approved --WEContact 21:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Other than the typo in the attacks table "Id Modd Powder", everything looks good. Approved by MeepoLives 14:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Level 8 +1 Con/Dex, Flawless Disguise class ability, Superior Fortitude Feat. Approval 1 Approved. MeepoLives Approval 2 Status Status: Approved for level 7 by WEContact and MeepoLives Changes * 2011/11/29: Created * 2012/07/01: Level 8 L4W:Approved Characters